Imagine Yakov?
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: In which the Nikiforov twins have a cute yet disturbing imagination of Yakov and Lilia is so done with him. 3rd. part of my series: Baby adventure


Title: Imagine Yakov

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

* * *

"Where are you three going?" asked Viktor to his other three rink mates namely Mila, Georgi and Yurio who had just packed their bags.

"To see my bestfriend, Shiro, he had bad head injury last night since an angry opposing team member stepped on his ankle" Yurio nonchalantly replied.

"Ahem… do bestfriends kiss?" teased Yuri who's leaning on Viktor, both with a smirk plastered on their faces, Mila giving him a gossip look.

"It was the spurt of the moment alright! I didn't do it on purpose!" Yurio blushed.

"We'll be coming with you! Let me get the kids" said Viktor as he was about to call their four kids.

"About that, we heard form Shiro's coach that he's in the ICU so no kids could come" Georgi added.

"ICU?!" the couple were shocked, "Why weren't we informed?" Yuri burst.

"Well.. since Yakov and Lilia mentioned that both of you shouldn't worry since you guys have your upcoming pair competition, and you shouldnt be distracted" Mila chimed in.

"I see, but at least we should visit!" said Yuri looking worried since it was his cousin.

"No wonder there were blood stains at the far end of this rink" Viktor sighed.

"What about the kids?" asked Yurio.

"Hey guys? Imagine Yakov babysitting those rowdy kids of yours?" Georgi thought.

"That's a great idea! Wait I'll go call Yakov!" Viktor dashed off and Yuri called on to their four mischievous kids.

"Zemmy, Yuki, and Faddy, please look after your baby sister, mimi and dada will be out in a bit we'll be leaving you guys with Yakov and Baba- I mean Lilia, alright play nice" Yuri gave them a hug as Viktor came back with Yakov explaining some things and returned with a nod, Yuri proceeded to pack their skates but they'll return shortly after the visit.

"Hey hey!" called by Yuki to Georgi and immediately he pick him up to his arms, "Uncle Ursula, I weally liked your witch perfowmance, it's scawy and funny did Yaya (Yakov) make it for you, like dada does for mimi?"

"Yes he did actually" Georgi though, and mila seemed so amused with the new call.

"Uant pwetty!" called Zemmy the older twin to Mila and did the same thing as Georgi, "Imagine Yakov wearing thowsh thingsh Uncle Ursula wears with that scary looking make up while he triesh to dansh the Oreo giraffe moves, dada always triesh to dansh it with mimi, doesh he do that to guysh too?" he pointed.

Mila and georgi burst out laughing, "Sweety, it's called Cho-reo-graph" Mila added wiping the little tears Yurio trying his best to look normal and not join them.

"It would be amusing to see him do that" Georgi thought, "With the outfit and make up on" he burst.

After Yuri was done cleaning their thing and putting it aside, Viktor was done briefing Yakov with the kids, "Maccachin, watch the kids alright? You're the oldest no" Viktor patted and Yuri kissed the old dog who barked back.

As they're now all loaded in the car, Mila told the couple about the little convo they had with the kids, "Say, if Yakov had choreographed that move for you, does that mean he was inspired with something for it?" Quizzed Yurio.

"Now that you mentioned it, maybe he was inspired of it since he was left by Baba yaga… I mean Lilia a long tome ago?" Viktor chimed in as he drives their SUV, everyone cracked and laughed so loud.

"Imagine him doing the choreography when he's alone?" Yuri thought this time who shivered.

"That imagine thing scares me now" Mila laughed.

Back in the rink, Yakov tried to teach the twins to do some simple moves, while helping little Faddy balance, Lila who's also present at the rink side tries to teach little Vivi to dance ballet with a cute shirt Little Prima Ballerina, the little girl giggled as she loved to totter around making the old woman mused and excited when the girl grow up.

"Say Lilia?" Yakov hummed, "Imagin if I and you had our own kids?"

"Yakov… you're scaring me" and Lilia picked up the little girl and was followed by the Poodle to the little studio she has inside the stadium.

~END~

* * *

A/N: And this fic is dedicated to my friends in Page on facebook, especially to my new crack friend who made this disturbing tag (Mira Ku), and really three AM I still can't sleep shivering at the thought of many things about this tag.

Please follow my Drabbles: Baby care adventures with the Nikiforovs


End file.
